<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piglin and the Green Boy by amooniesong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621947">A Piglin and the Green Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong'>amooniesong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Father, His Three Children, and the Green Boy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Mentions of Tommy and Wilbur, One Shot, Realistic Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade was an adventurous child. </p><p>Phil - his father - had found him two years ago. He was four, cold, lost, and alone. He’d been abandoned in the Overworld, the little Piglin the runt of his litter and cast aside by his family in the Nether. He should have died, but the man with the wings had appeared as if out of nowhere with another boy by his side, and he was saved.</p><p>That boy was Wilbur, his brother, and while he was technically older Technoblade had been given the honorary title of big brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Father, His Three Children, and the Green Boy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Piglin and the Green Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for this au, i'm taking a little artistic liberty. dadza is still dadza, wilbur is nine, techno is six, &amp; tommy is one. dream is also six. don't @ me, we all want a bit of sbi family &amp; dream &amp; techno friendship in the trying time that is 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade was an adventurous child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil - his father - had found him two years ago. He was four, cold, lost, and alone. He’d been abandoned in the Overworld, the little Piglin the runt of his litter and cast aside by his family in the Nether. He should have died, but the man with the wings had appeared as if out of nowhere with another boy by his side, and he was saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That boy was Wilbur, his brother, and while he was technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>older </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade had been given the honorary title of </span>
  <em>
    <span>big brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was young, but he had an awful lot of life experience already. It was the reason that in the mornings, after he and Wilbur had breakfast, he would reach for his wooden sword and pull a cape over his shoulders to keep himself warm before marching off to explore. The small forest behind the cottage Phil had built was - for the most part - safe. There were no spawners, no entrances to caves that monsters could emerge from, and it was close enough to home that if something happened, Phil would be there in a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Technoblade marched through the podzol with a mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d spotted the boy in green several days ago, though the moment the boy saw him he ran. He’d thought nothing of it until he saw the boy a second time, and he elected to run once more. Now, Technoblade was curious, and he wanted answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was the boy in green? Why did he keep running? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d gone to bed early last night with the hopes that he’d have extra energy for running: he wasn’t going to let the boy get away again. If he did, well, then he might just have to tell his father. Maybe he would have better luck catching up to him when he ran. It wasn’t as if Technoblade wanted to do anything to hurt the boy in green, quite the opposite actually. After Phil had taken him in, he had learned about family. He learned that Phil had also found Wilbur and their baby brother, Tommy, had also been alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if the boy in green had a home, or if he could join their family. While Technoblade wasn’t like his father, he could see that the boy in green was a frightened child, and even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>join their family, he could have a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was reserved most of the time, quiet, he didn’t yearn for friendship the way his peers did, but something about this boy intrigued him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He called when he determined he was deep enough into the forest to find the boy. Beneath his feet, the ground was covered in a carpet of pine needles, and his footsteps were soft. He didn’t mean to sneak, he didn’t want to creep up on the boy and scare him if he found him again, so he made sure to keep shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you!” He yelled. “I want to be your friend! My name is Techno! My dad is really nice, you’ll-- ARGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade tripped, and thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did. There was something on the ground - a wire at ankle height that was tied to the stumps of two trees - and as he’d triggered it, he’d broken a redstone circuit and an arrow was launched over his head. If he hadn’t fallen face first onto the dirt, the arrow would’ve hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never been hit by an arrow, but he assumed it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up after he’d fallen he saw the launcher the arrow had come from, and next to it he saw the boy in green. The two made eye contact for a moment, the boy not moving as Technoblade sat himself upright and dusted the dirt from his face and hands, but the moment he got to his feet the boy was running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, come back!” Technoblade yelled. As soon as the boy started to run, Technoblade followed. The boy was running deeper into the forest rather than toward the thinning trees - he was trying to hide - and Technoblade didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to hide. He wasn’t quite old enough to realise that chasing him was only going to frighten him further, so he kept on the boy’s tail, kept shouting at him, eventually having to strain his voice as they got closer to a river. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a waterfall in the forest. It was beautiful. He, Wilbur, Tommy and his father had visited it frequently together, especially on hot summer days when the two older boys wanted to play in the water. Where the water landed at the bottom, a cloud of spray formed and on particularly nice days the cloud would create small rainbows. There were frogs that hopped from stone to stone, and fish that swam between their feet. To the children, it was magical. He supposed his father must have seen the magic too. As the waterfall came into sight Technoblade stopped running, his father’s words of caution echoing in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rocks were slippery, and he wasn’t allowed to run on them. If he ran, he would slip and fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Technoblade called. “You don’t want to fall in! You’ll hurt yourself!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy came to a stop just before reaching the river, looking back toward Technoblade. From here, he could see that the stranger was afraid of him, and his eyes darted around to find a way to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you! I want to be your friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other for a moment, both Technoblade and the boy unmoving. It almost seemed as though the boy was going to take a step closer to him and then--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the boy screamed. Technoblade’s eyes widened and his hand moved straight for his sword as the Pillager approached from behind. They usually travelled in groups of three - Technoblade knew that - and he kept his ears open for the other two as he ran with his sword in his hand toward the boy and the Pillager. The boy knew his stuff, because even as he screamed he was on the move. He bent down to grab a rock - the largest one he could pick up and throw - and hurled it at the Pillager. It bought him a moment to run and he ran for Technoblade, standing at his side as he prepared to strike with his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confidence that Technoblade had found didn’t last long. As soon as the boy was at his side, the Pillager began to load his crossbow, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they didn’t stand a chance against that. Not with a wooden weapon, not as </span>
  <em>
    <span>children.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his sword and instead he turned around, grabbing the boy’s hand as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t need any further convincing. Hand in hand, the two began to run back the way they’d come. They zig-zagged through trees, the boy tugging at Technoblade’s hand to pull him away from another tripwire that had been set, and before long they could see the edge of the woods, they could see Technoblade’s home, and so he started to yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Dad!” He cried. “Dad! Monster! Help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Technoblade continued to yell, the boy beside him remained quiet. In fact, other than the scream when the Pillager had approached, Technoblade had never heard a sound come from the boy. The thought didn’t stay at the forefront of his mind for long, though: it was quickly replaced with relief at the sight of his father barrelling out of the door with a diamond sword in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monster!” Technoblade screamed again, tugging the boy along with him until they were behind Phil. Even though they were still outside, exposed, and in danger, proximity to Phil alone gave Technoblade a feeling of safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Phil asked, his eyes scanning the trees and one hand moving to ruffle Technoblade’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pillager.” The boy spoke this time, saying nothing more than the name of the mob. Both Technoblade and Phil looked to the boy in unison, and Phil just gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kids go inside, stay safe. Wil’s in charge until I get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Phil ventured toward the forest to find the Pillagers, and Technoblade tugged at the boy’s hand to try and encourage him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, dad said we should go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy dropped Technoblade’s hand, moving them to cover his face instead. With his right hand he made a small gap between his index and middle finger - just enough for Technoblade to see his eye - and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s dangerous out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was silent. Technoblade tried a new tactic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Technoblade. Do you want to be friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That didn’t exactly go according to plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was confused. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he saw Dream, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he didn’t understand why that meant they couldn’t be friends. As he thought about it a little more, Dream turned and ran off, back toward the forest. For a moment, Technoblade considered following him, but without his trusty sword he wasn’t going to be any match for any monsters he ran into, and his father had told him to go inside and stay safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream seemed to survive on his own before, so maybe he’d just have to try again another day. For now, at least he’d figured out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span># # #</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back, it’s all dealt with.” Phil called. Technoblade heard the door to the cottage close shut behind him, and the ruffle of feathers as he got comfortable in his home. The young boy sat at the kitchen table with a variety of craft supplies (he had to ask Wilbur to get them from the top shelf for him - he’d had to give him a week of dessert, but it was worth it) and when his father walked through, he simply raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m making something.” Technoblade replied, his tongue poking from the corner of his lips as he drew on the paper. “Can I use the scissors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance kiddo, what do you need? I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need some string. I’m making a mask.” He said, holding up the paper for his father to see. It was fairly plain - a white piece of paper with two eyes and a smile drawn on in thick black ink, and both eyes had small holes poked in them. “Dream won’t be my friend because I can see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the boy you were with earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found him in the forest.” Technoblade answered, watching as his father took the ball of string and cut a length off for him. “I saw him today, and yesterday, and the day before that, but he always ran away from me. I thought he might be like me or Wilbur or Tommy and he might need a home too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Techno.” Phil smiled, leaning back in his chair. “You’re a good kid. If Dream does want to be your friend when you give him this, he should come round for dinner sometime. There’s always an extra place at our table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded, his focus almost completely on poking the string through holes he’d made either side of the face of the mask, and then it moved onto tying knots. He was still learning, and he knew his father was watching him closely as he wound the string around itself. After the first knot was tied he let out a breath and smiled to himself, moving onto the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice work Techno.” Phil said. “You’re getting really good at your knots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we make cookies?” Technoblade asked, not taking his eyes off the string. “I want to give them to Dream. And also, could I have one? I told Wil he could have my puddings this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil just laughed, shaking his head a little. “Wilbur is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting two desserts after dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>every night </span>
  </em>
  <span>this week, he’s being greedy. I’ll give him some pocket money for helping you instead. But yes, we can make cookies for Dream. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wil can have one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can Tommy have one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. He’s old enough for cookies.” Phil said. “Finish up your mask, we’ll get baking in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span># # #</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baking was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as it always was with three young children, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mess. But the cookies turned out well - they had the seal of approval from Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, and most importantly, from Technoblade himself. Phil had helped him to wrap them up in tissue paper and ribbons, and the next morning Technoblade headed back into the forest with the goodies and the mask he’d made. He was determined to make Dream his friend, and if this didn’t work then he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the same spot he’d met Dream at the day before, this time looking around carefully for traps. He stepped over the tripwire that set off the arrow (though he still kept his head low) and he found a mossy rock that he decided would be as good of a place as any to leave Dream’s gifts. He placed the mask down first, then the cookies on top to ensure that it didn’t blow away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Technoblade called - not expecting the boy to emerge, more to let him know that he was there. “I made you a mask, and my dad helped me make cookies for you. I didn’t know if you’d be hungry or not, I thought you might like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment. He thought that the mention of a mask might be enough to bring Dream out from the shadows, but there was always a chance he wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The trap had, however, been reset, so he doubted the boy had gone far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad said you can come for dinner sometime if you want. I hope you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more seconds of quiet passed and Technoblade sighed, letting his shoulders fall. He’d have to come back later to see if the gifts had been taken or if Dream had fled this part of the forest. Disappointed, Technoblade turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets, his cape trailing behind on the ground beneath his feet as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get far before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, scrambling to grab his sword (which he realised was still by the waterfall) and turning around quickly to see who had approached so silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the mask covering his face and the cookies in his other hand, and even though Technoblade could only see his eyes he could tell that the boy was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” He said happily, smiling in return as his panic faded. “You’re sneaky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a cookie too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentence alone was more words than Technoblade had ever heard Dream say, so he nodded quickly in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we can be friends now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can be friends.” Dream replied, handing over the top cookie from the pile. “I have your sword if you want it back. It’s at my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Technoblade said enthusiastically, and Dream took his hand to guide him deeper into the forest. Technoblade had never been this far in - the trees much closer together and much taller - but he trusted that Dream knew where he was going. This was his home, after all, it would be helpful if he knew where it was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream stopped at the base of a tree, Technoblade could only frown in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live in the tree?” He asked, and Dream laughed as if the question was stupid. Where else </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he live? He couldn’t see anything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I live </span>
  <em>
    <span>up there!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pointed up and Technoblade’s gaze followed his finger, looking to see a home in the branches high above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are your parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>birds?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade asked. When Dream didn’t immediately laugh, Technoblade frowned, and as he silently started to climb the tree Technoblade realised his mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What sort of child lived in a treehouse in the woods? What child lay traps, and ran from strangers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A child that didn’t have anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I’m sorry!” Technoblade said, beginning to climb up after Dream as quickly as he could. “I didn’t mean it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream, naturally, reached the top before Technoblade did, ducking into the small home. Technoblade continued to follow, refusing to look down for fear of realising just how high he’d climbed and beginning to panic - falling from a height like this wouldn’t be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea - and before long he too pulled himself onto solid ground again. The wooden planks were worryingly well put together for someone Dream’s age, but the home was sparsely filled. In the corner was a small bed, and he had a chest full of things on the other side of his room. Aside from a (currently unlit) torch, there was nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade’s stomach churned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to be my friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded quietly, saying nothing as he opened up his chest to place the cookies inside and take out the wooden sword for Technoblade. As it was offered to him he hesitated, then shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make a new sword. You keep it.” He said. “Do you want to come for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, then a nod, and Technoblade let himself smile at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d tell his dad about Dream - maybe he’d be able to convince the boy to stay. No matter what, Technoblade felt good for persevering with befriending Dream. Having a friend in this world meant being safe, and he was glad that he could be the one to help keep Dream safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed this - i'm going to make this a loose series of stories so if you have any ideas for the sleepy bois, or for dream &amp; techno, feel free to comment below! i'll try to work them into something :D </p><p>as always, comments &amp; kudos are hugely appreciated. you can also follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/amooniesong">twitter</a> if you want more of me! i also have a <a href="https://discord.gg/GswG9DK8jH">discord server</a>, feel free to join!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>